Maudit Noël
by Helody
Summary: Riku déteste Noël, mais Sora va lui montrer que, finalement, ce n'est pas si mal, Noël. RikuSora. Si vous n'aimez pas le shonenai, je ne vous conseille pas de lire.


**Bon, parce que c'est bientôt Noël, et que Kazu m'a donné l'idée ( voir même, un peu forcé XD ), voici un petit one shoot sur noël, sur Riku et Sora! Non, je n'ai pas fais de l'Akuroku pour la simple et bonne raison que je fais déjà une grande fic là dessus et que j'avais besoin de changement Bref, bonne lecture et je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël, et pleins de bonnes choses! Bisous!**

**Disclaimer : J'adorerais avoir Sora pour pouvoir contempler ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais hélas je ne l'ai pas XD J'adorerais aussi avoir Riku pour lui toucher les cheveux. Mais je ne l'ai pas non plus XD La vie est cruelle n'est ce pas? çç**

**Attention, ce one-shoot contient du shonen-ai. Si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de continuez à lire, ou sinon, votre pauvre petit coeur risquerais de s'arrêter de battre XD**

------

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Riku observait son meilleur ami décorer le sapin de noël. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du venir chez lui. Riku avait _toujours_détesté noël. Toujours. Malgré les efforts surhumain de Sora, cela n'avait rien changé, Riku détestait toujours autant et ce n'était pas près de changer.

" Riku, viens m'aider à mettre cette guirlande, je suis trop petit! "

L'argenté étouffa un rire. Encore une occasion rêvée pour l'embêter. " Tu as qu'a faire comme moi, manger de la soupe. ", dit il avec un petit sourire un coin. Il était vrai, Riku faisait bien dix centimètres de plus.

Sora fronça des sourcils. " Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. C'est juste de l'eau avec des légumes... ". La moue que fit le châtain à ce moment confirma ses paroles. Riku avait toujours adoré le côté enfantin et innocent de son meilleur ami. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Et ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus. Il s'y noierait comme dans un océan.

" Riku? " L'argenté sortit de ses pensées à la voix douce de son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ils avaient un sapin à préparer! " Sora, pourquoi veux-tu absolument faire ce sapin? "

Le châtain pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, ce qui le rendit irrésistible. " Parce que c'est une tradition! Et puis, c'est beau les sapins! " Son ami était loin d'être de cet avis, mais hocha tout de même la tête pour la beauté du sapin. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il appréciait à Noël.

" Ça devient trop commercial ", marmonna le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

" Et alors? Moi, tant que j'ai des cadeaux... ", Puis il rajouta . " Ton cadeau. " Riku se retint de mettre la main dans sa bouche. Comment avait-il pu oublier d'acheter un cadeau pour son meilleur ami !? Maintenant, il y aurai un monde fou dans les magasins, et trouver un bon cadeau serrait mission impossible. Mais pas question d'avouer comme une fleur " tu sais Sora, je n'ai pas acheté ton cadeau et je ne pourrais sûrement pas l'acheter! ". Cela attristerait bien trop le châtain.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le meilleur des cadeaux! ", dit l'argenté avec un petit sourire, qu'il essaya de rendre le plus convaincant possible. Un mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à personne non?

" Je n'en doute pas, même si passer Noël avec toi est déjà un beau cadeau. ", dit Sora avec le plus beau des sourires. Riku ne put s'empêcher de rougir. En fait, il n'y avait que Sora qui réussissait à le faire rougir.

" Je gâche ton noël ", murmura Riku, mais Sora l'entendit. En effet, Riku détestant Noël, il ne cessait de faire des débats sur " pour ou contre Noël ", et toujours, Sora avait les meilleurs arguments. Ce qui avait don d'énerver l'argenté, convaincu de ses propres dires.

" Un meilleur ami, même aussi tétu que toi, ne gacherais pas mon noël. " Sora était vraiment la gentillesse incarnée.

" Si tu le dis ", dit Riku. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils passaient Noël ensembles - Kairi le passant en famille. Puis, les parents de Riku et de Sora s'entendait très bien, alors les deux garçons pouvaient rester des heures dans la chambre du jeune châtain à parler de tout et de rien, tout en mangeant des tonnes de chocolat.

Riku vint enfin vers Sora pour finir de mettre la guirlande de Sora, tandis que celui-ci admirait le travail de l'argenté. " Que tu es doué! ", dit Sora en ricanant. Riku lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

" Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais fini le sapin, je te signale. " Sora hocha la tête, et alla vers Riku. " On l'allume? " Le châtain brancha donc les guirlandes sur la prise, et le sapin s'illumina. En voyant le sapin finit, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sautiller et de chanter un " vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver! "

Riku sourit. Voir son ami aussi heureux le rendait aussi de bonne humeur. " Il en faut vraiment peu pour le rendre aussi joyeux " pensa celui-ci. " Au moins, il profite de la vie. Et de Noël. " Riku passa le bras autours des épaules du garçon au yeux bleus, et ses joues prirent une certaine teinte rosée. " Tu as fais du bon travail, je suis impressionné. "

Sora le corrigea rapidement : " On a fais un bon travail. " Le garçon aux cheveux argenté ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sora qui fit un léger petit cri. Il n'aimait pas qu'on décoiffe ses cheveux - bien qu'ils étaient déjà décoiffés à leur maximum.

" Tu crois que je serais beau en papa noël? " Riku ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Imaginer Sora dans un costume de père Noël trois fois trop grand, avec un bonnet qui ne réussirait même a tenir sur sa masse de cheveux et une barbe blanche deux fois trop longue était tout bonnement comique.

" Tu es bien trop maigre! On dirait que tu as la peau sur les os. " Riku le pinça pour confirmer ses dires. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été bien gros. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en direction de Riku et croisa les bras.

" Je devrais avoir mon cadeau en avance pour la peine! Je le mériterais. ". Riku devint blême. " Riku? " N'ayant aucune réponse, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et bougea sa main devant les yeux de Riku. " J'ai combien de doigts? "

" Cinq, idiot. " Le châtain sourit. " Désolé, j'étais dans la lune. "

Sora pencha la tête sur le côté. Encore irrésistible. L'argenté se retint de ne pas le regarder comme Sora regarderais une vitrine de Noël. " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? "

Le plus vieux se gratta la nuque. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Mais soudain, Sora comprit et ouvrit grand les yeux. " Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié mon cadeau de Noël? Tu n'as pas osé? ", dit celui-ci, interloqué.

Il y eu un silence, avant qu'une voix légère, et non assurée, s'élève dans la pièce. " Si. "

Sora commença, avec ses petits poings, à frapper doucement la poitrine de son ami. " Comment t'a oséééé? " Il paraissait désespéré. " Whyyy meee? " Riku ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Pour l'arrêter, il attrapa doucement les bras de son ami, qui releva la tête vers lui.

" Je trouverais quelque chose, promis. " L'argenté ne lâcha pas les bras de Sora, tandis que celui-ci paraissait plutôt gêné. " Ça ne change rien au fait que tu ai oublié. Oublié, tu te rends compte? ", rétorqua Sora, avec une voix plutôt triste.

" Ce n'est qu'un cadeau Sora. Il y a des choses plus importantes. " C'était cent pourcent vrai, mais Sora ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas son cadeau. Bon sang, c'était inexcusable.

" Alors, trouve quelque chose pour compenser, là, tout de suite. ", lança Sora d'un air malicieux. L'argenté se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trouver en moins de cinq minutes, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Le plus vieux mis sa main derrière la nuque de Sora, et releva légèrement la tête de celui-ci. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'allait pas faire _ça_c omme même? Bon, okay, Sora avait _toujours_ été attiré par Riku, mais il ne lui a jamais avoué. Jamais. Il avait bien trop peur de briser la proximité si particulière qu'ils avaient.

Mais ses pensées furent coupées par les lèvres douces de Riku sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas passionné, c'était bien plus que ça. _Bien plus_. Sora se demanda même ou Riku avait appris à embrasser aussi bien. Il n'osait même plus bouger, de peur de mal embrasser Riku.

Mais l'argenté pis ça autrement, et cru qu'il avait fait le geste qu'il ne fallait pas.

" Je-je.. suis désolé! Je ne referais jamais ça...excuse moi Sora! " Mais un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sora, et il fut bientôt soulagé. Oui, soulagé. Il se demandait vraiment comment il aurait réagi si son ami - pardon, futur petit ami - n'aurait vraiment pas aimé ça.

Sora se mis sur la pointe des pieds. " Imbécile... " Puis il embrassa doucement Riku, mais celui-ci repris le dessus. Riku passa légèrement sa langue sur les lèvres de Sora, et quand il fini par les entrouvrirent, le châtain découvrit enfin l'effet d'un langoureux baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent donc jusqu'a ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

" Plus.. de souffle.. " lança Sora entre deux baisers, et Riku s'arrêta immédiatement, mais garda sa main sur la nuque du garçon, puis l'attira contre lui pour une douce étreinte. Les bras de Sora enlacèrent la taille du plus vieux et il ferma doucement les yeux.

Oui, c'était peut-être ça, le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait avoir.

------

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël. Sora ne tenait plus en place, et ce pauvre Riku ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer - même ses baisers n'avait pas calmer cette boule de nerf. Il sautait partout dans la maison, attendant ce soit disant père Noël qui ne viendrait jamais. Logique, il n'existait pas. Mais cette fois, ce noël allait être génial. Riku le savait parce que, maintenant, il était avec Sora.

Pour le moment. L'idée qu'il ne soit qu'avec lui juste pendant quelques semaines, quelques mois, lui faisait mal au coeur. Il voulait être avec lui le plus longtemps possible. L'argenté adorait trop son châtain. Beaucoup trop.

" ... et puis y'auras du foie gras, de la dinde, des bûches au chocolat et- " Le châtain fut coupé par les doigts de l'argenté sur sa bouche. Les yeux bleus comme l'océan se posèrent sur lui avec un air surpris et Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

" Et si tu continue de rêver de tout ce qui concerne la nourriture que tu n'auras peut-être pas si je la manges plus vite que toi... " commença Riku avec malice " Tu vas en devenir malade. "

" Tu n'oserais pas. J'y attends tous les ans, mon foie gras! ". Sora se demandait comment il réussissait à ne prendre aucun gramme tout en étant aussi gourmand. Était-il venue d'une quelconque planète ou le mot "grossir" n'existait pas?

" Et tu ne devineras jamais le nombre de bête qui meurt à cause de toi, rien que pour remplir ton maudit estomac. " Sora fit la moue. Bon, d'un côté, Riku n'avait pas tort. Mais au moins, ils mourraient pour la bonne cause - du moins, le pensait-il.

Après que les garçons aient posé tous les cadeaux sous le sapin, Riku s'assis sur le canapé et Sora sur les genoux de celui-ci. Il avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de son petit ami à présent et l'argenté passa un bras autour de la taille de Sora.

" Je le savais. ", lança soudainement Sora, ce qui eu pour effet de briser le silence et la tendresse qui s'étaient installés quelques secondes plus tôt. " Tu m'as acheté un cadeau. "

En fait, Riku se demandait comment il avait pu réussir à en trouver, au hasard d'une rue, en rentrant chez lui. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il s'était dit que c'était le cadeau idéal - malgré le prix qui était presque aussi cher que l'argent de poche qu'il avait tout les mois.

Sora changea de position en s'asseyant de manière a être face à son amant. " Merci... ", murmura celui-ci, avant d'embrasser Riku tendrement. L'adolescent sourit.

" C'est rien, c'est qu'un cadeau... "

" Oui mais c'est le geste qui me touche... " Sora avait toujours adoré donner des cadeaux, quelque soit le prix, mais il aimait aussi beaucoup en recevoir. C'était une preuve d'affection.

Le châtain embrassa encore une fois Riku, alors que celui-ci mis discrètement une main sous le T-shirt de Sora. Aller plus loin maintenant? Était-ce vraiment raisonnable?

Dans le fond, Riku avait envie d'aller plus loin, mais Sora, en avait-il envie?

Après longue réflexion, il ne fit que caresser légèrement le dos du garçon aux yeux bleus sans oser aller plus loin. Ils avaient le temps pour ça de toute façon.

Après que les parents de Riku et de Sora soient arrivés, ils se mirent a table, tous en mangeant les succulents repas qu'avaient préparé les deux mamans. Et autant dire qu'elles s'en sortaient à merveille. Les deux garçons étant côte à côté, avaient enlacés leur mains et la mère de Riku se demanda pourquoi, subitement, son fils avait décidé de manger en tenant sa fourchette de la main gauche.

Bien sur, il était évident qu'ils ne devaient pas faire, ce soir, plus que de se serrer la main. Ce serait trop suspicieux pour les parents. Et qui sait s'ils accepteraient ce genre de relation? En proie au doute, les deux adolescents avaient préférés garder le secret, du moins, pour un mois ou deux. Donner une crise cardiaque aux parents en période de fête était loin d'être une bonne idée.

Et l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva. Sora avait soigneusement décidé d'ouvrir celui de Riku en dernier, alors celui-ci avait décidé de faire de même avec le cadeau de son amant.

Sora eu un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit son cadeau. C'était une chaîne en argent, où un pendentif en forme de clé était accroché. Celui-ci sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce cadeau était tout bonnement la meilleure idée que Riku n'avait encore jamais eu jusqu'a lors.

" Attends je te le met. " Riku pris le collier et l'attacha au cou du plus jeune, qui se contenta d'un bisou sur la joue de l'argenté pour le moment. Le châtain avait offert le pull bleu que Riku avait vu il y a environ deux semaines dans un magasin et qui lui allait à ravir. N'ayant pas les moyens de l'acheter, il l'avait reposé à contre coeur. Sora n'ayant pas raté ce détail, lui avait évidemment acheté. Le plus vieux passa le reste de la soirée avec son pull.

La soirée, ils l'avaient passé dans la chambre de Sora, tout en mangeant des chocolats dont le prix devait être exorbitant mais dont le goût était un délice pour les papilles. Et embrasser un Riku au goût chocolaté était loin de déplaire au garçon.

" Dis Riku? " Le concerné, dont les mains étaient entrain de caresser tendrement les cheveux de son Sora, s'arrêta quelques minutes. " Hum? "

" Tu détestes toujours noël? " Riku se remit à caresser les cheveux du châtain tout en réfléchissant.

" Non. Maintenant, j'adore noël. "

Parce qu'ils avaient le plus beau des cadeaux. Un cadeau que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir...

**.FIN.**


End file.
